epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Daizo55/Spike Spiegel Vs. John Wick - Anime Vs. Everything
Battle ANIME VS EVERYTHING! Vs. '' '' Begin! John Wick: I see you space cowboy, now I’ll prove I rhyme sicker. Because the only caps you’re busting are off bottles of hard liquor! Gather up your crew and tell em’, that baba yaga’s para bellum I’ll spike Spike in the velum, best enjoy your antebellum. The one has won, Wick verse this scrawny nerd isn’t even a contest. But around me, “pencil-neck” takes on a far more literal context. Can’t bebop this beat-bop, with your wild-ass kung-fu. While it seems you left kicking beats back in Samurai Champloo! Spike Spiegel: Flow crashed worse than Rhint, best stick to assassination. Where you’re handing out more blood oaths than a red cross donation. I’ll leave this real folk feeling blue, no cowboy funk on this imposter. When I'm Dispatching flaming burns like you were a fridge full of lobster! Tanking all your pot shots, you’re films are wearing Chasity. Hexed up with no flavor, call em’ a conformist rhapsody. X an excommunicado, to try and battle is absurd. You’re eva green ''with envy, I’ll cap a Bowery King bird! 'John Wick:' Saying my films are conformist? This Pierrot makes me laugh. Because the only radical on your team up and ditched your ass. Was in talks to play you, but now I’ll have to slay you. No bounty willing to pay you, I’m the gate you can’t stray through. 'Spike Spiegel:' Long since estranged, but I’m like a red dragon when I burn. You got thrown off a building, how the high table turns. This stray dog's strutting, but you know what's sweet? Got all that murder in your life, and you still can't kill a beat. 'John Wick:' If you thought you ended that with a bang, you’re fooling yourself. ‘Cause the only bounty you could catch sits on a store shelf. Rhymes had the fat content of a swordfish, with none of the nutrition. Speak like a child when you fire shots while I’m unloading ammunition! Bury you further in the ground than those mushrooms you dabbed. Chances of winning are zero, and just like him, you’ll end up stabbed. Carry the weight of these bars, not just off, I '''am '''the grid! Had no shot at Julia…but the syndicate sure did. 'Spike Spiegel:' You’re lines are about as vicious as your dog, and we know how that ended chief. Now you’ve got bars with as much meat as bell peppers and beef. You're brains been left scratched with your sins unatoned. But you’re spitting rhymes as mish-mashed as Gren’s hormones. Your wife, your dog, your friends. A valentine doesn’t seem so funny, When you’re losing people in your life like Faye with her money. Jupiter jazzed out of your mind, like a prairie oyster, you’ll crack. You’re meal tickets over, I burnt you like the brand on your back. Who Won? Spike Spiegel John Wick 'See You Space Cowboy. ''' Category:Blog posts